Tingle (Hyrule Warriors)
}} is a playable character in ''Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. He represents the original incarnation of Tingle from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. While he appears as a DLC character in Hyrule Warriors, he can be unlocked on the main Adventure Mode map in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Personality To call Tingle odd is an understatement, as he is an eccentric 35-year-old man who wears unusual clothes, is obsessed with Fairies, and flies around using Balloons that come from the backpack he wears. Tingle's antics are mostly harmless and he has a good heart, despite his strange behavior. While he may not seem like it, Tingle has a knack for cartography, and he sells maps to help his father, who works as a Guide at Old Koume's Boat Cruise. He has even developed his own magical phrase, "Kooloo-Limpah", which he occasionally shouts in and out of battle. In the Hyrule Warriors series, he believes himself to be the reincarnation of a Great Fairy. Abilities While his skills as a warrior are dubious at best, Tingle's odd behavior and backpack full of tricks makes up for them. Using everything from Balloons, Tingle Bombs, Tingle Statues, his map roller, and even his Wallet, Tingle's greatest advantage is his unpredictability and the simple fact that his enemies do not take him seriously until it is too late. Despite his appearance and odd fighting style, he is quite resilient, able to shrug off Bomb blasts from his own bombs and even survive crash landings. As skilled cartographer, Tingle uses his Balloon pack to fly over the land, allowing him to create more accurate maps. Moveset and Weapon * Level 1: Rosy Balloon * Level 2: Love-Filled Balloon * Level 3: Mr. Fairy Balloon * Level 4: Mr. Fairy Balloon + Dark Tingle Dark Tingle is a shadowy doppelgänger of Tingle and an enemy that appears in Adventure Mode. He uses the same moveset, and in Hyrule Warriors Legends, drops the same Materials as Tingle. Material Drops * Silver Material: Tingle's Map * Gold Material: Tingle's Watch Development In Hyrule Warriors Legends, Tingle was originally going to have a role in Linkle's Tale, though the concept was scrapped. The development team did make some stylized images that would have been used in Linkle's Tale stylized cutscenes, had his role not been removed. In the scrapped story, Linkle finds herself in the Temple of Souls where Link is being cursed by Ghirahim. In order to save him, Darunia and Lana appear and perform in a dance off against Ghirahim. Afterwards, they discover that it was actually Tingle and not Link. Eventually, Linkle wakes up in her house and realizes that it was just a dream. The story was scrapped due to time concerns and to avoid being too comical, as it would clash with Linkle's heroic qualities. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Legends Tingle Standard Outfit (Great Sea - Knuckle Recolor).png|Tingle's Knuckle recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Tingle Standard Outfit (Wind Waker - Ankle Recolor).png|Tingle's Ankle recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Tingle Standard Outfit (Koholint - David Jr Recolor).png|Tingle's David Jr. recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Tingle Standard Outfit (Grand Travels - Pinkle Recolor).png|Tingle's Pinkle recolor File:Hyrule Warriors Legends 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Tingle (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|Tingle's 8-bit Adventure Mode Sprite File:Hyrule Warriors Balloon Tingle's Wallet (Balloon Combo).png|Tingle wielding his Wallet Category:Hylians Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Beta characters Category:Hyrule Warriors DLC